Une bagarre, des secousses
by Nora Elsa
Summary: Lorsque deux gardiens se battent, Tsuna court pour séparer les coupables avant que le toit ne s'effondre à cause d'eux. Puisque, de toute manière, c'est trop tard pour sauver les vases.


**Titre :**Une bagarre, des secousses

**rating :** K+

**disclaimer :** KHR ne m'appartient pas, comme vous le savez.

**p****airing :** aucun

**genre :** humour

**résumé : **Lorsque deux gardiens se battent, Tsuna court pour séparer les coupables avant que le toit ne s'effondre à cause d'eux. Puisque, de toute manière, c'est trop tard pour sauver les vases.

**note :** Une petite fic de reprise, peut-être amenée à évoluer en recueil de one-shots. Je n'ai pas énormément de temps pour les fics en ce moment, aussi il risque de s'écouler un peu de temps avant que je poste de nouveau. J'espère néanmoins que ce bout d'histoire vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

Merci à MmeRoronoa pour sa relecture ^^ !

* * *

Les murs du manoir Vongola se mirent à trembler. Tsuna regarda avec effarement son presse papier se déplacer par à-coups sur son bureau.

- Non! Ils avaient promis! gémit-il en saisissant ses cheveux à pleines mains.

Un grondement sourd retentit alors qu'une nouvelle secousse agitait la pièce. Mukuro et Hibari avaient juré qu'ils ne se battraient plus dans le manoir, ni dans aucun endroit où ils étaient susceptibles de faire des dégâts matériels et humains. Il pensait pourtant avoir été convainquant ; il était contrarié et en hypermode à ce moment là. Mais les sons qu'il entendait et surtout les chocs qui secouaient tout le château ne laissaient place à aucun doute : ils avaient recommencé à se battre.

Le petit brun sortit précipitamment de la pièce, heurtant une armoire au passage. Une secousse se propagea dans le bâtiment, menaçant de le faire tomber. La progression dans le manoir n'allait pas être simple.

- Si je les attrape, ça va chauffer, marmonna-t-il à mi-voix, passant dans la salle de réception.

- Qui donc, Tsunayoshi-kun? interrogea une voix grave et bien timbrée.

- Mukuro! s'exclama le Decimo en découvrant l'homme qui lisait tranquillement un magazine féminin dans un fauteuil, sans se soucier le moins du monde des secousses.

L'autre lui jeta un regard intrigué.

- Tu cherches quelqu'un?

- Hum, oui. Hibari-san.

- Il est sur le toit. Il ne sait pas que je suis là, répondit l'illusionniste avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.

Tsuna s'éloigna en titubant sous les chocs, se demandant s'il avait vraiment vu Rokudo lire un article « Êtes-vous un bon coup au lit? » ou si c'était une simple illusion.

Mukuro était visiblement étranger aux vibrations qui déménageaient toutes les pièces du manoir. Lesquels de ses gardiens pouvaient bien être à l'origine de tout ça?

- Ah! Xanxus devait venir aujourd'hui!

La situation se compliquait. Hibari et le Varia ne s'étaient jamais vraiment entendus, et le manieur de tonfas avait envie depuis longtemps de prendre une revanche sur ce qui s'était passé à la bataille des anneaux. Ils devaient probablement être sur le toit. Il grimpa l'escalier quatre à quatre, heurtant de temps à autre le mur. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un milk-shake.

Enfin, après avoir évité tant bien que mal les divers meubles et objets qui parsemaient le manoir (et qui semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à lui arriver dans la figure), il arriva sur la porte du toit. Celle-ci n'était heureusement pas fermée à clé.

- Ah! s'écria-t-il en l'ouvrant, cherchant du regard les deux combattants.

- Que fais-tu là, herbivore? demanda une voix glaciale sur sa droite.

- Hiii! Hibari-san! Hein?

Son gardien du nuage n'était pas en train de se battre. Il était allongé sur le toit, ignorant les secousses. Ce n'était donc pas lui le responsable du désordre ambiant.

- Ah! Squalo est peut-être là aussi! réalisa d'un seul coup le Decimo qui planta là son gardien du nuage pour filer dans les escaliers sous son regard intrigué.

Hibari reprit sa sieste là où elle en était, c'est-à-dire perturbée par les secousses.

- Hiii! Xanxus doit passer sa colère sur quelqu'un! Ou alors Squalo s'entraîne avec Yamamoto!

Tsuna redescendit tant bien que mal les escaliers. Une vibration l'envoya embrasser au passage un vieux tableau, le trouant. Reborn lui rebattrait les oreilles pendant de longues heures sur le respect dû aux vieux objets et aux ancêtres. Effectivement, il venait de décapiter le gardien de la tempête troisième du nom ; non pas qu'il soit un grand prix de beauté, mais le tableau devait tout de même valoir quelque chose. Sawada tenta de presser le pas. Il devait aller dans la salle de réception.

Et, c'est en zigaguant entre les objets semblant animés d'une vie propre (que faisait ici cette boîte de préservatifs vide et pourquoi s'était-elle mise spécialement en haut des escaliers pour le faire tomber?) qu'il parvint à atteindre le salon d'accueil. Une tenture s'écrasa à ses pieds, bloquant la porte d'entrée. Tsuna s'affola. D'après les bruits qu'il entendait, il s'y passait quelque chose.

- Bon sang, bouge! supplia-t-il à haute voix, sans pour autant attendre de réponse de la part du tissu.

Celui-ci était lourd et poussiéreux. La brun le tira, peinant à le faire bouger. Et après deux minutes d'efforts pimentés par les secousses provenant de la salle, il réussit à dégager la porte.

Tsuna ouvrit la porte, inquiet et furieux. Que se passait-il?

- Extrêêêêêêême! braillait une voix bien connue.

- Onii-san? lâcha Sawada avant de manquer de tomber sur un cadre qui traînait par terre.

- Sawada! Ces vibrations sont extrêmes! Viens t'entraîner à l'extrême avec moi!

Le jeune parrain resta bouche bée quelques secondes. Le salon était dévasté. Les tableaux étaient décrochés et poursuivaient leur migration traîtresse sur le sol. Les vases jonchaient la moquette façon puzzle. Les meubles se baladaient eux aussi dans la pièce. Et Ryohei, au milieu de tout ça, avait organisé un combat de boxe avec Garyuu. Extrême.

Mais le le frère de Kyoko n'était pas la cause des vibrations. Il était certes responsable de dégâts annexes, mais avait surtout trouvé une « utilité » aux secousses. Laissant le gardien du soleil à son combat, Tsuna se précipita vers la cave d'entraînement. Ça ne pouvait venir que de là.

Peut-être Gokudera s'entraînait-il avec Squalo, ou plus probable, réglait ses comptes avec lui. Normalement, quand l'épéiste faisait ça avec Yamamoto, ce n'était pas aussi violent. Tsuna sentit un pincement lui serrer le cœur. Gokudera et Yamamoto s'étaient disputés ce matin. Même s'il estimait cela peu probable, il se demanda si les deux amis n'en étaient pas venus aux mains. Cela expliquerait la violence des coups qui agitaient les murs et le sol. Deux gardiens Vongola déchaînés envoyant l'un contre l'autre toute leur puissance.

- Pourvu qu'ils ne soient pas en train de faire une bêtise!

Il s'élança dans un énième escalier, sentant la fatigue le gagner. Monter et descendre au milieu des secousses n'était pas de tout repos. Son hyper-intuition lui permit d'éviter l'attaque d'un lustre qui voulait lui fendre le crâne en se décrochant au dessus de lui en l'évitant, Tsuna se demanda s'il lui resterait assez d'énergie pour séparer les deux combattants lorsqu'il les aurait atteints.

Il arriva devant la porte qui menait aux souterrains et dut s'y reprendre à trois fois pour réussir à glisser son badge dans la fente. Les coups qui agitaient tout le manoir devinrent de plus en plus rapprochés. La porte s'ouvrit.

Le petit brun se précipita dans le couloir qui apparaissait devant lui et faillit heurter quelqu'un.

- Voi, fais attention où tu vas!

- Squalo!

Tsuna recula, effrayé par l'aura de violence du Varia, visiblement de mauvaise humeur. L'épéiste se tenait au milieu des secousses comme s'il était dans son élément ce qui était sans doute le cas, les colères de Xanxus étant généralement assez mauvaises pour la stabilité des murs.

- Le Boss n'est pas venu, grogna le Varia. Caprice.

- Mm, merci d'être venu, répondit Sawada en se demandant si la phrase était appropriée à la situation.

Puis il se rappela pourquoi il était descendu. Les hypothèses de Squalo ou Xanxus se battant avec quelqu'un étant écartées, il restait...

- Gokudera! Yamamoto! cria-t-il en laissant là un Varia indifférent au sort de ses deux camarades.

Il courut de toutes ses forces dans le couloir. L'affrontement devait être violent. Enfin, il arriva devant la porte de la salle d'entraînement et appuya sur le bouton d'ouverture ; la brève demi-seconde que mit la paroi à s'ouvrir lui parut une éternité. Un de ses amis pouvaient mourir pendant ce temps-là. Enfin, il put entrer.

- Gokudera! Yamamoto! s'exclama-t-il, une nuance de désespoir faisant trembler sa voix.

- Un problème, Juudaime?

Tsuna s'arrêta net. Gokudera était assis contre la paroi, fumant une cigarette. Yamamoto était près de lui, jouant à lancer des balles à Jiro. Les deux venaient de se tourner vers le nouvel arrivant, inquiets.

Ils n'étaient pas en train de se battre, et semblaient même s'être réconciliés de la dispute du matin.

Ils n'étaient pas la cause du charivari qui régnait dans le manoir.

- Tsuna? fit la voix de Yamamoto.

- Euh... Je croyais que... mais... qui fait ça? bredouilla-t-il en montrant finalement les murs qui continuaient de vibrer violemment.

- Ça? s'étonna Hayato.

Il rejeta la fumée qu'il avait inhalée.

- Un tremblement de terre, Juudaime. Ça arrive souvent dans cette région là.

Tsuna se sentit parfaitement stupide.

..oOoOoOo..

- Au fait, Tsunayoshi-kun, je ne sais pas si tu en as entendu parlé, mais un tremblement de terre est prévu pour aujourd'hui, annonça Mukuro qui tuait le temps dans le salon en lisant un magazine.

- Ah? Je ne savais pas. Merci, répondit Tsuna en regardant l'illusionniste.

Le Decimo se demanda sérieusement ce qui pouvait bien amener son gardien à venir lire « Cinquante jeux sexy à faire partout » dans une revue rose flashy, et ce, au milieu d'une pièce fréquentée du manoir Vongola. Il aurait juré que Mukuro n'avait pas beaucoup de temps entre ses nombreux complots et qu'il préférait se reposer dans le calme de sa chambre.

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que Sawada comprit, du moins, en partie. Les tremblements de terre n'étaient pas prévisibles. Par contre, l'arrivée d'Hibari qui avait eu vent de la présence de l'illusionniste, l'était.

- Hibari-san! Mukuro! cria Tsuna en se précipitant vers le toit, les murs commençant à vibrer sous les chocs du combat.


End file.
